Untitled Feeling
by Aqua Days
Summary: Dari sudut pandang Hirose Yuuichi./ Hiroseeee T.T


Apa salahnya menghancurkan

Apa yang keliru dengan menjadi berbeda

Apa salahnya menjadi lemah

Apa yang aneh dengan sendirian

Pada akhirnya semua hancur juga

Suatu saat akan jadi sendirian

Suatu hari kaki tidak lagi mampu menyangga

Kita tak pernah benar-benar sejalan

Dunia dalam pendanganku berbayang puing-puing runtuh

Masa depan dalam kepalaku adalah sendiri

Tidak ada yang salah

Kita telah memilih jalan masing-masing

Saling memisahkan diri tanpa lambai selamat jalan atau sekedar ucapan sampai jumpa

Kalian bilang jalanku keliru tapi tak ada yang menjamin jalan yang kalian tapaki itu benar

Kalian meninggalkan dan aku hanya mengikuti

Kita bersilangan dengan aku yang memulai atau mungkin kalian yang tanpa sadar meminta

Apa benar-benar pernah bertanya pada kesepian

Sungguhkah aku hanyut dalam tawa yang kalian cipta

Atau hanya menjadi pemirsa realita yang ada

Aku lemah, nyaris tak berguna

Tak berniat mengiba namun terhujani belas kasihan

Menolak dunia lalu semua menolakku

Berbalik, kalian bilang sudah seharusnya

Kita tinggal di sini

Sampai mereka datang

Kemudian aku tak lagi lemah

Aku punya kekuatan

Aku bisa membalas

Tapi mereka bilang hanya ambisi tak berguna, pantas mati sendirian

Menyedihkan dan tak berarti

Kupikir aku punya sesuatu untuk aku cinta

Untuk aku lindungi

Satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk aku punya

Tapi ia pergi dengan kedua tangannya

Seharusnya menangis tapi hati terasa lega

Mungkin hipnotis atau memang sudah selayaknya

Senja itu kalian berdua

Masing-masing berdiri dekat jendela dengan angin menerpa

Aku di lembar lain

Sendirian di antara meja-meja, apa kalian sadar

Pernahkah berpikir aku terlalu muak pada situasi

Kemudian apa yang salah dengan menghancurkan

Rasanya aku punya cukup hak untuk bebas

Kenapa, kenapa takut?

Mengapa tidak percaya?

Gugupkah pada aku yang baru?

Bencikah?

Berhenti menatapku

Kau punya semua yang telah hilang dariku

Aku dikasihani lagi kau tahu

Aku menangis dan dianggap menyedihkan habis-habisan

Tidak pantas bertarung di dunia

Apa yang sebenarnya kalian ketahui

Kau pilih apa?

Hidup atau mati

Hidup yang sulit atau kematian yang pasti

Berlubang begitu banyak sampai sempurna

Aku sempurna meski pada akhirnya hanya dimanfaatkan

Memedihkan tapi aku bahagia

Kehangatan memeluk menenangkan

Aku sempurna tapi dunia mencampakkanku

Makin meninggalkanku

Kalian memusuhiku

Kita teman, kan?

Kenapa meninggalkanku?

Mengapa selalu dia yang kau panggil, bukan aku

Aku akan membawamu, melindungimu

Membawamu ke tempat teman lalu kita aman

Aku punya kekuatan sekarang

Apa? Kenapa takut?

Bukankah kalian tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dariku

Bagaimana dengan sekarang, saat ini

Aku telah menghancurkan banyak

Melihat darah dan jasad berceceran

Beberapa hilang sekejap dari pandangan

Aku menyukainya, aku senang

Mengapa? Mengapa tidak ada yang tertawa?

Kenapa malah berduka?

Sebegitu terkutukkah hingga tak punya kesempatan

Bersenang-senang dengan caraku

Tenang dengan jalanku

Kau memanggilku

Tapi aku jadi ingin memusnahkanmu

Aku sudah terlalu banyak kecewa

Kau menghentikanku

Menghancurkanku yang ingin memusnahkanmu

Aku kecewa lagi

Aku tidak bisa benar-benar sendirian

Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang

Aku tidak mau kembali

Semua berbeda, terlampau jauh beda

Terpaut jauh dari bayangan kisah manis yang disusun masa lalu

Senja itu aku menatap kalian berdua

Menyadari kesunyian yang selama ini kupungkiri

Aku mungkin tidak dimaafkan

Terkadang aku berharap bisa sedikit mengubah hari dulu

Membelokkan sedikit jalan yang terlanjur diambil

Mungkin aku bisa mencampakkan ego dan kembali tak berdaya

Mungkin semuanya akan jadi lebih baik

Atau mungkin aku bisa membawa kalian berdua tanpa peduli pada perasaan yang tergerus menyaksikan apa yang tak ingin kulihat

Mungkin kalian berharap sama

Tapi tidak

Tapi tidak bisa

.

.

Karena itu

Semoga sehat selalu

.

.

.

Mungkin aku bisa menyimpan selembar momen sat kita duduk bertiga di ruangan yang sama senja itu

Dengan senyum lebih damai tanpa khawatir pada sendirian

Karena itu

Semoga sehat selalu

* * *

><p>-FIN-<p> 


End file.
